


Hurt

by FantasyWriter02



Series: TWDMourning [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Death, Minor Character Death, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyWriter02/pseuds/FantasyWriter02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn loses his best friend on a run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Sad, Minor-Character Death.

It was going perfectly fine on the run consisting of Noah, Glenn, Tara, Eugene, Aidan and Nicholas, until the grenade went off, and the walkers came like they heard the dinner bell, with Tara unconscious, Aidan impaled and Eugene not the killer type, there was not much to do but to lock themselves in a small office in the warehouse, knowing Aidan was impaled by a wooden stake they thought he would be dead but seeing him move and cough caused all heads to turn.

"Is he alive!?" Glenn asks, "yeah, but how?" Noah replies, "he must have been knocked out" Eugene says, "we have to go back for him" Glenn says, "it's suicide" Nicholas replies "we have to!" Glenn answers "I can distract them for at-least 15 seconds or so" Noah offers, "okay" Glenn says "I'll stay here with Tara" Eugene says "you're coming with us, Nick" commands Glenn.

"On my count.. 1,2,3, now!" On three, they ran out the door, stabbing half a dozen walkers on the way, "okay I can distract for like 15 seconds, get to Aidan!" Noah replies, "on it!" Shouts Glenn, running over to Aidan, "it's okay Aidan, we're here it's ok-" Glenn tells Aidan but cuts himself off as he sees a second stake that has been wedged right through his upper chest, Glenn shakes his head "we still have to try" Glenn says "no, I can't" Nicholas says "come here, now!" Glenn shouts "please" Aidan says, Nicholas looks from Glenn to Aidan then to Noah, and makes a run for it "don't! He is not worth it" Glenn says when Noah starts to run after him.

"Go, please" Aidan says "no I'm not leaving" Glenn says "you have to, you have a chance" Aidan says.

Glenn pauses then slowly backs away "I'm so sorry" Glenn replies and runs to Noah grabbing his hand and runs to the entrance they see Nicholas trapped near the entrance by a revolving door, "in there!" Shouted Noah they both run whilst Nicholas heard them and sprinted over to them, making it Glenn and Noah in one side and Nicholas in the other "shit, we are trapped" Glenn says just as a van comes past blaring music, drawing the outside section of the walkers away, "Eugene?" Glenn wonders aloud "okay nick, you have to be patient so we can get out, all of us" Glenn says, after receiving no answer from Nicholas he starts hacking away at the door on his side, but because of this it was rattling Nicholas' side, making him panic.

"STOP!" Nick says, "it's okay! It won't open your side!" Glenn says continuing what he was doing, but Nicholas didn't believe it and opened his side causing Noah's leg to get trapped in Glenn and his door.

"NO!" Glenn says, Nicholas looks at them and runs for it "Nicholas!" Cries Glenn, Noah looks at Glenn with horror, "...don't let go" Noah replies as he is ripped from Glenn's arms. "NOAH, NO!" Glenn cries, "AHHHHHHHHHH" Noah screams as the walkers bite into him, Glenn had no choice but to sit and watch his best friend die right in front of his eyes.

In this moment Glenn was shattered, he let him down, his best friend, his family, it was the first time he felt like this, not with other deaths only Noah, because he knew in this moment, for the first time ever, he couldn't save someone he loved from what always happens.


End file.
